


The Cry Of The Turd Bird

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Love In All The Wrong Places [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst and Humor, California, Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Fluff, Golden Gate Bridge, M/M, San Francisco, Traffic, seagulls - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Because of heavy traffic, the chances for having sex on the Golden Gate Bridge don't seem too promising .  Even the seagulls are alarmed.





	The Cry Of The Turd Bird

**Author's Note:**

> McCoy needs a different bucket list.

“Spock, with traffic this heavy, we can’t have sex on the Golden Gate Bridge.”

Spock silently sent thanks upwards to whatever gods were listening.

“In fact, we’ll be doing good if we live ‘til we get off this damn bridge!”

Spock was alarmed until he saw that McCoy was having fun driving through the traffic.

At that moment a seagull squawked right beside the open window.

“She-it! She-it!” McCoy mumbled, never breaking his concentration. “The cry of the turd bird!”

Spock pointed at the windshield. “Look, Leonard. Traffic frightens even the seagulls.”

McCoy echoed the cry of the alarmed bird.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.  
> I own nothing of Johnny Lee and/or his enterprises, nor do I represent him. The series title has nothing to do with Johnny Lee's 1980 single "Lookin' For Love."


End file.
